


1D/5SOS One Shots/Drabbles

by harryandhis17black



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Fluff, I WONT DO INCEST, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, tbh I'm pretty open to whatever the hell your dirty minds can think up, very slight blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryandhis17black/pseuds/harryandhis17black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so I'm not usually a fan of these things but I decided I'd try it out so I have a place to put all the drabbles and one shots the come into my head. </p>
<p>You can suggest anything! I'm open to whatever and I'll try and have them up in a somewhat timely manner.</p>
<p>Tags will be added as needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Let me know what kind of stories you would like. They can be smutty or fluffy or angst you or whatever the hell you want.


	2. Injuries - Louis/Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short i'm sorry omg

Louis was sitting in his usual spot on the couch, reading a gossip magazine he could honestly care less about. 

"Master?" A voice called softly. Louis didn't bother to turn and look at who spoke. He knew. 

"Hm?" he replied. 

"I-I cut myself," Harry said quietly, towel wrapped around his hand. Louis frowned, turning around to face him before getting up. He moved across the room quickly, holding out his hand for the other boy’s larger one. 

"What did you do, babe?" he asked softly. 

"I was cutting onions for the soup and accidentally cut myself."

"Oh, baby. Let's go get you cleaned up, yeah?" Louis said, taking the boy to the toilet to get him cleaned. 

"Thank you, Lou-- er, Master," he corrected himself quickly, gaze downward. 

"Not now, babe. Your safety comes first." Louis reprimanded gently, cleaning the wound before tightly wrapping the boy’s hand in a bandage. “How’s that feel?”

“Good.” Louis nodded, pressing a kiss to the bandage.

“Let me know if he feels worse, okay?”

"Yeah. Thank you," Harry said quietly. Louis smiled, kissing his cheek, leading him to the bedroom. He laid on the bed, Harry following once he was told he was allowed to. He curled his naked body (minus a small plug in his ass, keeping him stretched in case Louis wanted to play) into Louis' smaller one. 

Louis chuckled, cuddling him close. Harry buried his face in his neck, kissing the skin there lightly. 

"Love you, babe," Louis smiled, rubbing his back. 

"Love you too," Harry mumbled, voice muffled by his master's neck. 

“I would say you aren’t allowed to be in the kitchen, but we both know I’m shit at cooking.” Harry couldn’t help the small giggle that passed his lips.

“I promise I’ll be more careful next time.”

“Good boy. Now rest.” The younger nodded, dozing off easily in the safety of his lover’s arms.


	3. Kisses - Zayn/Niall

Zayn laughed, running his fingers through Niall's hair lightly. The blonde's head was in his lap, eyes closed as Zayn watched some gossip show. He had been looking at Twitter on his phone but once Zayn’s magical fingers began threading through his hair, he had nearly dozed off, phone dropped to his chest. 

"I can't believe these people. They're crazy," he said, shaking his head. He glanced down at Niall, noticing how calm he looked, leaning down to kiss his lips. Niall startled a bit, eyes wide, but he soon relaxed again, eyes closing as Zayn kissed him again. 

Zayn brushed a hand through his hair, cupping his neck as he pulled Niall close. They kissed gently, love behind every move of their lips and tongue. The kiss broke as Niall sat up, pulling his top off, straddling Zayn to kiss him again. Teeth clashed more, kiss more hurried. Pale fingertips slipped under the Batman tee, causing the darker boy to shiver, shedding his shirt as well. 

Niall lightly brushed his fingers over Zayn's body, nerves on-end. 

"Mm, baby," Zayn hummed against his lips. Niall smiled slightly, fumbling with his jeans zipper. Zayn chuckled, lifting his hips off the couch to help him. They were pushed down his thin legs, discarded at their feet. Niall grinned at him, rocking his hips teasingly. "Off," Zayn said shortly, snapping the band on Niall's sweats. 

He squeaked, clambering off his lap to give a mini strip-tease. Zayn picked him up effortlessly, hands gripping the back of his thighs as they kissed. Niall pulled away only a brief moment. 

"Bedroom. Now." 


End file.
